Liar, Liar
by Katia11
Summary: A simple one-shot song fic. After "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star." Sonny realizes Chad Dylan Cooper isn't the only liar around. Channy.


I just thought this suited Sonny and Chad extremely well. Be kind! =D After Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star. Which, I LOVED… and this couldn't have really happened, Sonny So Far would've been really different. And Sonny is out of character a bit. Anyway, enjoy.

I don't own Channy. Or A Fine Frenzy. If this is terrible, excuse me. My muse has just been in the Sonny fandom lately. Love, Katie

Liar, Liar

Chad Dylan Cooper was so irritating. He was such a liar! She crossed her arms in front of her as she bit her lower lip with a scowl on her face. She hated the way he would make her believe that he cared about her. Like the night he danced with her at her prom. But then he would do something completely self absorbed and bipolar like take their prop house.

_Liar, liar you're such a great big liar. _

_With the tallest tales that I have ever heard. _

He didn't care about her. And he shouldn't care about her. Why would he, a superstar, take notice of a stupid girl from 'chuckle city'? This thought irritated her even more. She inwardly reminded herself that she was supposed to hate him.

_Fire, fire, you set my soul on fire_

And yet, after that stupid 'hottie e.m.t.' sketch he had acted like he had wanted to kiss her. She bit her bottom lip harder. And she had secretly wanted to kiss him. She had realized that she had a little thing for him a while ago. But, it was getting inconveniently harder to ignore the way her heart fluttered whenever he was near. The way her skin burned when he touched her, even just for a moment. The way her whole body trembled when he was nearing her just a few moments ago.

_Laughing in the corner as it burns,_

She looked down at her hands and noticed that she had been wringing them nervously. Suddenly, there was a slight pain in her chest as she imagined his face coming closer once again.

_Right between the ribs _

_It's sinkin' in._

"I," she paused. "I'm in love with Chad!" She exclaimed horrified.

_Oh, oh the siren sang so sweet and watched the sailors going down_

_Oh, oh you talked to me in siren song_

_Yeah, anyone would drown _

_Anyone would drown. _

It was just like he said! She was in love with him!

It was disgusting and infuriating.

_Sick and tired, of this mad desire. _

_Fluttering inside me like a hawk._

Yet, the very thought of his sweet breath on her face made her heart do the conga.

_Wire, wire, caught my hands on wires_

_Heaven help you when I get them off._

Without thinking she got up off her chair and started walking towards the Mackenzie Falls stage. When she got there he stared at her, dumbfounded.

_Right between the ribs,_

_You'll feel it then._

"You come for something Munroe?"

"Yes," she said simply. "I just want to try something."

_All the ships go down,_

_following the sound _

_All the ships go down_

She walked towards him, ignoring the smart smirk on his face_. _Her heart was racing as she now was standing very, very close to him.

"I don't mind that you kissed a pig," she said quietly.

_Oh, oh the siren sang so sweet and watched the sailors going down_

_Oh you talked to me in siren song_

_Yeah, anyone would drown. _

She softly pressed her lips against his, they were soft, and warm….they tasted so wonderfully Chad-like. Even her brain turned off its protests and began to whimper happily. But she knew she needed to pull away, for if she kissed him any longer she would give herself away. She pulled away from him quickly, her question answered.

"Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," she mumbled and with a smile she left Chad looking very confused.

_Oh, the siren sang so sweet and watched the sailors going down_

_Oh, oh you talked to me in siren song_

_Yeah, anyone would drown_

_Anyone would drown. _

"How was it?" He asked just before she exited the stage.

"Not worth losing my head over," she replied simply.

He stared at her, shocked but with a smart smirk on his face as if he knew that she was lying. Just then she realized, Chad wasn't the only liar; she was one too! But this knowledge was strangely invigorating. Yes, it was true that she was in love with Chad...

But that would be her little secret.

-x-


End file.
